washingtonnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Helena Locklear
Helena Serena Locklear '''(Born May 4, 1979) is an American politician who currently serves as the Junior Senator from the State of Alaska. She previously served as the Mayor of Fairbanks from 2013 to 2016. Early Life and Education Locklear was born Helena Martin in Fairbanks, Alaska, to Billionaire oil tycoon Percy Martin and his wife Sarah, a full blooded Native Alaskan convert to Christianity. The youngest of 3 siblings, Locklear recalls spending a great deal of time in her father's office as an adolescent, often sitting in on business calls and board meetings alongside her older brother, Todd. Locklear graduated from Effie Kokrine Charter School in 1997, going on to attend the University of Alaska at Anchorage where she earned an Associate of Applied Science degree in Culinary Arts and certificates in Gourmet Cooking and Baking. She studied abroad for a semester at the Italian Culinary Institute, an experience which she has called "fulfilling". Pre-Political Career After graduating, Locklear returned to her home city and was hired as a chef at Lavelle's Bistro, a high-class restaurant in downtown Fairbanks known for its quality. It was here that she worked for several years, quickly rising to the level of head chef through sheer talent and earning a reputation as an absolutely fantastic cook. She remained in this position until her entry into elected politics in 2012. Mayor of Fairbanks (2013 - 2016) Campaign Locklear's political career spawned out of a running joke that if she were to run for office, she could win simply by bribing everyone with food from the Bistro. After giving the matter some thought due to the retirement of Mayor Michael Downer, Locklear decided to take a crack at it, announcing her campaign for mayor in front of an assembled crowd and providing the attendees with freshly baked cookies and pastries. The populace, who were already favorably predisposed to the young kindhearted woman, began to rally around her candidacy quickly, and by the time election day rolled around, the other candidates in the race, including the son of infamous Former Alaska Governor Carter White, were steamrolled, Locklear winning a massive 86% of the vote on a platform of more community opportunities for children and fixed transportation infrastructure. Tenure Locklear's tenure is marked by the fulfilling of her primary campaign promises, those being the repairing of existing transportation infrastructure in the city, including three school buses, and the introduction of city-sponsored afterschool and community programs for kids, ranging from a music program to a yearly organized soccer game. She also arranged for increased funding for the Fairbanks Community Museum, though there was minor controversy when it was found that some funds had been mismanaged. U.S. Senate (2017 - Present) Republican Primary Mayor Locklear launched her campaign for United States Senate in downtown Fairbanks in front of a large crowd on June 21, 2016. Her announcement came after incumbent Senator Thomas Nilap declared his intent to run for a third term and Far-Right businessman James Lebloc announced his intention to challenge him, moves that prompted Locklear to step in as an alternative to the "unimpressive" candidates. Locklear used her announcement speech to criticize Nilap's inaction in the Senate and Lebloc's inflammatory comments towards women, which drew considerable media attention as the race kicked off. One primary debate was held, of which Locklear was generally perceived to be the victor. Shortly thereafter, Lebloc announced his exit from the race, and Locklear rose tremendously in the polls. On August 16, 2016, Locklear won the Republican nomination for the seat with 69% of the vote, and Senator Nilap announced an Independent campaign to retain his seat. '''2016 Alaska Republican Senatorial Primary ' ' General Election Locklear faced off against Democratic challenger Travis Hammitch, Progressive Party candidate Gaston LeGume, and Incumbent Independent Senator Thomas Nilap in the general election. One senatorial debate was held, with Mr. LeGume not in attendance, in which Locklear was perceived to be "off her game", leading to a bump in the polls for Hammitch that made the seat very competitive in the eyes of pundits. The campaign was notable for its heavy reliance on television and print advertisements. During the contest Locklear was endorsed by and campaigned alongside Republican Presidential Candidate Calvin Reed. On election night 2016, the race was too close to call, with Locklear and Hammitch exchanging small leads throughout the night. At 7:00 AM EST, Locklear was certified the winner of the election by a margin of under 200 votes, 40.04% to Hammitch's 39.99%. Hammitch conceded the race shortly thereafter and did not seek a recount. 2016 United States Senate Election in Alaska Political Positions Locklear is a self-described "Principled Conservative". Many of her positions fall within the mainstream purview of the Republican Party. Abortion In the Alaskan Republican Primary debate, Locklear stated that she is "personally opposed" to abortion, adding that she is supportive of the WAC and adoption efforts. She added that she would support exemptions for women who have been raped or in cases where the life of the mother is in jeopardy. Same-Sex Marriage Locklear is a personal opponent of Same-Sex Marriage, stating that she believes marriage is a "sacred bond" between one man and one woman. While she has expressed a belief that the federal government should not be involved in marriage in any capacity, she indicated in the Alaska General Election debate that within the current system, she is in favor of civil unions. Capital Punishment Locklear supports capital punishment and believes the death penalty should be extended to rapists. Flag Burning Senator Locklear has sponsored a Flag Protection Amendment alongside Iowa Senator Peter Amaras. Education Locklear is an firm believer in school choice and is an advocate of state funded voucher programs. She voted in favor of the "Education Equality, Fairness, Nondiscrimination and Equal Treatment Act", which allowed for the teaching of Intelligent Design in public schools. Firearms and the Second Amendment Locklear is a proponent of Second Amendment rights and is generally against gun control measures. She voted in favor of the American Right to Bear Arms Act, which would give a tax credit to those looking to purchase a firearm for personal protection. She is a member of the National Rifle Association and has encouraged the expansion of concealed carry among women. Russia Policy Locklear has emphasized a "peace through strength" approach to the Russia, saying in the Alaska Senatorial Debate that the United States should not "foster hostility with Russia". In the same debate she declared that she has "a great deal of respect for the Russian people" and characterized them as "not eager for conflict with the United States". Syrian Refugees Locklear is against the acceptance of Syrian refugees and has called for a moratorium on it until "our domestic problems are taken care of". Taxation and Government Spending Senator Locklear is in favor of a Flat Tax and voted in favor of President Calvin Reed's Balanced Budget Amendment. She also voted against the "Dudley Tax", citing financial concerns and stating that it would "hurt Alaskan business". ANWR Senator Locklear is in favor of drilling in the Arctic National Wildlife Refuge. Personal Life Helena Martin married Richard Locklear, an accountant, on August 1st, 2002. The couple has 3 children, George, Timothy, and Taylor, 12, 6, and 5 respectively. Locklear is believed to be on friendly terms with Senator María Antonieta Arroyo Villanueva de Peña, and has a hostile relationship with her predecessor, Senator Thomas Nilap. Senator Locklear's middle brother, Adrian Martin, is a well respected physicist who has written several well-received essays on Particle Physics. Category:Female Politicians Category:Senator Category:Republican Category:Mayors